english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension W (2016)
Dimension W (ディメンションW) is an anime television series based on the manga series written by Yūji Iwahara. It originally aired in Japan between January 10, 2016 and March 27, 2016, consisting of 12 episodes. The series aired in North America between February 27, 2016 and May 14, 2016 on Toonami. Cast 'Main Cast' *Christopher R. Sabat - Kyoma *Jād Saxton - Mira 'Secondary Cast' *Eric Vale - Albert *J. Michael Tatum - Loser *Jeremy Schwartz - Shido *Mallorie Rodak - Lasithi *Maxey Whitehead - Elizabeth *Stephanie Young - Mary 'Minor Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Sophia *Alison Viktorin - Debbie *Anastasia Muñoz - Tsubaki *Apphia Yu - Shota *Bradley Campbell - Muroi *Brandon Potter - Yuri *Bryn Apprill - Shiora *Caitlin Glass - Red (ep4) *Charlie Campbell - Hageyama (ep4), Sakaki (ep3) *Chris Patton - Seameyer *Clifford Chapin - Lwai *Cole Brown - Dendendo's Owner (ep3) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Rose (ep3) *Dallas Reid - Harry *David Trosko - Sommelier (ep6) *David Wald - Maura *Felecia Angelle - Hirose (ep6) *Ian Sinclair - Salva *J. Michael Tatum - Makita (ep4) *Jamie Marchi - Seira *Jason Douglas - Chrysler *Jason Liebrecht - Jony (ep1) *Jeremy Inman - Every (ep1) *Jerry Jewell - Keebo (ep4) *Jessica Cavanagh - Enamori (ep5), Marisa *Joel McDonald - Blue *Josh Grelle - Koorogi *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kristi Kang - Ichigo (ep2), Kato *Mark Stoddard - Colin, Doctor (ep12) *Megan Shipman - Cassidy *Michael Johnson - Mitani (ep5) *Mikaela Krantz - Jin *Monica Rial - Claire *Morgan Garrett - Cedric (ep7), Morinaga *Phil Parsons - Doug *Quinn Angell - Robot (ep8) *Ray Hurd - K.K. *Ricco Fajardo - Police Officer (ep3) *Robert McCollum - Kamiki, Sakaki *Ryan Reynolds - Ham *Sonny Strait - Sanchos *Tia Ballard - Ayukawa (ep6) *Trina Nishimura - Miyabi 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Roberts *Alex Moore *Anthony Bowling *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Boomer West *Brandon Bristow *Brit Meyer *Bryan Massey *Chad Ford *Chris Ryan *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Cris George *Dallas Reid *David Trosko *David Wald *Felecia Angelle *Francis Henry *Greg Silva *Hunter Barnett *Hunter Scott *Ivan Jasso *J. Michael Tatum *Jarrod Greene *Jean-Luc Hester *Jennifer Seman *Jeremy Schwartz *Jill Harris *John Swasey *Jonathan Brooks *Justin Briner *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Katherine Salavarria *Kristen McGuire *Kyle Phillips *Lynsey Hale *Marcus D. Stimac *Matt Thurston *Megan Emerick *Mike McFarland *Morgan Berry *Natalie Hoover *Quinn Angell *Randy Aguebor *Sam Grun *Shawn Gann *Todd Haberkorn *Trenton Jons *Tyson Rinehart *Z Charles Bolton Credits Dimension W Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 8 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 8 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 9 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 9 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 10 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 10 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 11 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 11 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Dimension W Episode 12 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 Dimension W Episode 12 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime